Mischief has a Name
by HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess
Summary: Miss Swan, I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how your son has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Derek Cullen. Mr Cullen would also be present during the meeting. -Miss Karen
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Ok so you as you know I don't own Twilight and also before people start attacking me saying wait you took this story from someone else. Well Kill Me Tomorrow has given me the chance to take over the story. So the first three chapters were written by Kill Me Tomorrow and ands11, with minor changes and the rest is written by me. So let us start with the story.**

**Bella POV**

_Miss Swan,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how your son has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Derek Cullen. They're always fighting and it's starting to influence the other children in the class. Mr. Cullen would also be present during the meeting._

_-Miss Karen._

"Do you want to explain why I found this pinned to your coat?" I gave my nine year old son the stink eye. He was sitting down on the chair with his fingers entwined together and his legs crossed. Instead of looking up to meet my eyes, he held his interest on the floor instead.

"Well?" I tapped my heel against the cold, tiled kitchen floor.

No response.

"Noah," I said sternly. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer." I wasn't usually this strict but what would you do if you found a note from the teacher, saying that you're supposed to meet to discuss how your son's been acting? You are bound to climb up to certain levels.

"I'm sorry, mom but Derek is a real pain in the neck." He sighed, finally meeting my eyes with his blue ones.

"How is this, Derek Cullen a pain in the neck? He's only been going to your school for barely two weeks!" I said, pulling a stool closer to the counter I was glaring at him from.

"He just is. He sucks up to the teacher. He points out all of my grammar mistakes –even when I talk— and he actually enjoys homework!" He pointed them all out while his hands flew to his hair in frustration.

"That's no reason to start a fight with him, Noah." I glared at him like I was a predator and he was my prey. He was cornered. He couldn't escape.

Ever since Noah was brought up to this world, he was never a violent person. He was never a big fan of action movies. He has never hit someone his whole life. Whenever he sees a bug crawling across the floor, instead of squishing it with his shoe like a normal nine year old boy would do, he'd let it crawl onto his palm and actually let it loose outside. My son was too friendly. But what surprised me the most is how a small young boy who's barely lived here for two weeks could bring out the worst from Noah.

Judging from what Noah explained earlier, Derek Cullen seems to be a good kid. He must have a hard time making friends since he's new and all but Derek sounds like a perfectly good influence. The kind of boy you want your kids to hang out with. And he was the son of the new doctor in the Forks Hospital. Forks is a small town: news travels fast.

Plus, people said that the doctor was a Greek God. Even, my older brother Emmett who's been working there for years says so. You see, my brother isn't gay or anything. He was the kind of person who usually gets all the attention from the young nurses. His muscles were intimidating and the nurses found this extremely hot. But ever since Doctor Cullen moved here, Emmett's been getting less attention from them and it's starting to piss him off.

"But mom! You don't understand!" Noah exclaimed, snapping me out of my trance. "He might seem like a good kid. But inside, he's evil!" He whispered-yelled at me. I decided to play with him.

"Really?" He nodded his head furiously. "How evil? Does he have horns and a fork?" I teased him.

"I don't know. He might! I haven't had the time to check yet!" He thought out loud. _There goes my fun out the window_.

"Just go to bed, Noah." I sighed. "We'll talk more about this first thing tomorrow morning." I massaged my temples with my hand. I heard the chair he was sitting is scoot backwards, followed by his footsteps.

"Goodnight, mom." He stood on his toes to reach up and kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes and ruffled his hair in response.

"Goodnight, Noah." I said.

"I love you." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you too." I smiled back. He turned around and started to walk to his room. As he was about to enter, I called out, "You're still not off the hook for starting a fight with Derek."

"Aw, man." He snapped his fingers


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I was going to wait a couple of days before I updated again, but since it seemed like a lot of people liked it I decided to update earlier than planned. So I really hope you like it because when I see people add the story as one of their favorites, add the story to their story alerts, and/or review to the story, it really makes me happy and it means a lot to me. So yeah I just wanted 2 thank everyone for doing so. So now on with the story!**

**Edward POV**

"Dad! Wake up!" Derek yelled in my ear. I groaned and pushed him away. I guess I pushed him too hard off of my bed. He fell to the floor on his butt with a thud. "Dad!" He yelled when he got back on his feet. His hands kept shaking me. "Dad! Wake up! I'm late for school!" And with that, my eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I shrieked, sitting up on my bed and reaching over to my alarm clock. It was dead. "Stupid, idiotic alarm clock." I grumbled under my breath. I threw it behind me and scooped Derek around his waist, tilting him sideways as I walked.

"God, you need to layoff on those cookies." I huffed, rushing over to the bathroom with Derek in hand.

"Dad." He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"You're half an hour late for school! Now stop asking questions and off you go to take a shower." I placed him back on the ground and pushed him into the bathroom.

"I need my towel, father." He said as if he was stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes and rushed back to his room and grabbed his towel before making my way back to the bathroom where he was waiting patiently for me.

"Here you go, dear son of mine." I handed him the towel. "Now hand me your glasses. You can't take a shower wearing them." I extended my hand out.

"Really? I didn't know!" He fake-gasped as he passed me his spectacles. This kid was spending too much time around me to know sarcasm that well. "Get dressed right after you finish. Don't you even dare to switch on the television or I swear to God, the only program you'll be watching for the next month would be Sesame Street."

"You wouldn't." He gasped.

"I would." I smirked. "Now get in."

"Yes, sir." He saluted me. I laughed and ran back to my room to get ready for work myself.

After taking a quick shower to save time, I walked over to my closet and picked out a blue shirt and khaki pants with a tie to go. My hair was a mess, as usual. For the past few days, I've tried settling it down to a minimum. I used hair gel and those spray cans to keep it into place but it just makes it worst. I wanted to give a good first impression on myself the first few days at work.

"Too bad it didn't work." I mumbled to myself whilst I sat down and tucked myself into my shoes.

"What's for breakfast?" Derek came into view as he slid down the handrail.

"Be careful!" I panted just in time to catch him from the process of breaking his neck.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist. It looked like fun." He grinned cheekily as I settled him down on the ground.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked casually. He pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down with a smile.

"Would an apple settle you for the morning?" I scratched the back of my head. We were late. I didn't have time to cook us up some pancakes.

"Can I just have cereal?"

"We have Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs and," I stated as I searched the cabinet in case there were others. ", and that's it." I turned to see him deep in thought. "Well?"

"Wait, I'm still thinking." He placed his finger on his chin for effect.

"Coco Puffs, it is!" I grabbed the box and took out a bowl. I laid it down on the table, poured some in and scooped out a spoon from one of the drawers.

"Hey! I wanted Lucky Charms." He exclaimed, staring down the bowl of Coco Puffs before him. He looked up just in time to see me glare at him. "Coco Puffs! Delicious!" He smiled, scooping some the bowl and into his mouth.

"Good." I nodded my head once. I took out my usual mug and poured some coffee.

"Dad, you still didn't tell me if you're coming later today." Derek said through a mouthful of Coco Puffs.

"Coming where?" I arched my eyebrow at him. _What is he talking about?_

"The meeting…with Miss Karen." He said.

"What? When did you tell me this?" I asked. I don't recall him telling me about any meeting with his teacher. "Are you in some sort of trouble or something?"

"I didn't tell you. My teacher left a note on my coat. I thought you saw it." He thought. "It's this afternoon."

"Are you in trouble?" I repeated myself. He better not. This was a first. He was never in trouble. Derek was a well-mannered child. I raised him to be a gentleman, just like what my mother did to me.

"Kinda?" He whispered.

"What do you mean kinda? What did you do?" I glared at my son. He slumped into his chair and slid down.

"I got into a fight." His tiny voice squeaked.

"What?" I raised my voice. "With who?"

"Noah Swan." He sat up straight. "He's my seatmate."

"Who started the fight?"

"I want to say we both did but I'm kinda scared you're going to go bananas." He squinted his green eyes. Even then, they looked bigger due to his glasses.

"Will he be present in this meeting?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he will. He's coming over with his mom too." He announced.

"Fine. I'll be there. If I find out that you started the whole fight, my Sesame Street offer is still up."

"I only started the second and the third fight! He started the first and the last!" He exclaimed.

"What? How many fights were there?"

"More than one." He smiled innocently. Somehow, he managed to finish his bowl of Coco Puffs while we were talking. He stood up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Get in the car." I said. He nodded and ran outside into the Volvo. I sat still and sighed. My head was in my hands in a matter of seconds and my fingers were massaging my temples.

Was this move a bad thing? I thought. The reason for the whole move was because Derek and I wanted to start a new life. One without Tanya. Tanya was Derek's mother. She and I got a divorce when Derek was only two years old. She wasn't ready for commitment yet. Or in other words, she wasn't ready to be a mother and a wife yet. She gave full custody of Derek to me. She didn't want anything to do with him. No phone calls, no text messages, no visits. No contact.

We were doing great; Derek and I. Just us. We were better off ourselves actually. We were happy. Derek never did ask about Tanya. A few questions were tossed around the first few years but later, he just lost interest in her. Somewhere along those years, even I lost interest in her.

After six years of loss contact, Tanya resurfaced. She came knocking on our front door with a big smile plastered on her face and the thought of reentering our family. That was when things started to get complicated. She started to spend more time with Derek; taking him out for shopping, bringing him to expensive restaurants, picking him up from school and sometimes she even brought him back to her apartment. The same apartment she slept with different men everyday.

I didn't approve of Tanya coming back into our family. I wanted to tell her to just leave us alone but I couldn't. If Derek was up for it, I was willing to give Tanya a chance. He seemed to grow attached to her. So I left it. I pushed my feelings aside. Then, one particular day she brought him to the mall and was too caught up with the guy she was flirting, they went back to her apartment and left him behind in the mall. That was the last straw. Later that night, I confronted him. I asked if he was happier now and he said he wanted things to just go back the way it was before.

And so we left Chicago for a new start in life. That was how we ended up in Forks.

I shook my head and stood up. I walked over to the coat closet and took out mine and Derek's. Sure enough, there was a small yellow note sticking out on his coat. It was directed to me. I pulled it off and started to read.

_Mister Cullen,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how your son has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Noah Swan. They're always fighting and it's starting to influence the other children in the class. Noah's mother would also be present during the meeting._

_-Miss Karen._

I sighed, crumpled the piece of paper in my hands and stuffed it in my pocket. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, we were forty-five minutes late. I cursed under my breath and ran outside to find Derek singing along to some song by Katy Perry.

"'Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down." He sang the chorus. I chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Ready?" I asked, buckling the seatbelt.

"Ready." He repeated my actions with enthusiasm.

**I really hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update later this week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think you guys should know I am in a VERY good mood. So since I had some free time I decided to update for you all. Also you should know I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4 and depending on how well people take this chapter I will hopefully have it up tomorrow or Saturday. Keep sending the love my way and I will do the same for you by updating sooner.**

**Bella POV**

"Mom." Noah whined from the front passenger seat. We were headed back over to Noah's school. I picked up Noah earlier than usual and we decided to eat lunch before going back to his school for the meeting. After half an hour of eating McDonalds, it was already afternoon: time for the meeting.

"What?" I asked, not lifting my eyes from the stereo. I can't seem to find a decent radio station for kids. Songs nowadays are all about swearing words and sex. It's giving a bad example for the younger generation.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Look out!" He pointed towards the road. I lifted my head up with alerted eyes and my attention was instinctively back on the road. There was something in the middle of the road and we were headed straight for it! I swerved to the right to avoid whatever that was crossing but alas, it was too late. We went over a slight bump. I hit the brakes and got out of the car to inspect.

"What was that?" I panted. "What did I hit?" I turned to Noah who came out of the car with widened eyes. "I can't even look! Just tell me what I hit!" I turned around and covered my eyes with my hands.

"I think you ran over a squirrel!" He thought. He got to his knees and checked underneath for confirmation. "You _did_ run over a squirrel."

"What should we do?" I panicked, pacing back and forth on the road.

"Look, its tail is sticking out." Noah pointed out. I looked down and he was right; there was a furry, orange tail sticking out underneath.

"Shit." I swore. "What should we do? Should we give it a proper burial?" I looked over to Noah.

"Mom, relax. It's only a squirrel." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of his answer.

"Relax? Relax? How can I relax? I ran over a squirrel! What if it had a family waiting for it back home in an oak tree? It probably had hundreds of babies to feed and now their simply waiting in their tree for their father to come back home with bunch loads of acorn." I gulped.

"Are you done yet?" Noah lifted his eyes from the ground to meet mine.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded my head. "Although, I can't say the same for the squirrel." I sighed under my breath.

"Good cause I think the squirrel's still alive." He crouched down to check. I repeated his actions and looked closely. It _was_ alive. Well, half alive. Its leg is twitching.

"Maybe it's trying to go to the light." Noah thought aloud. I turned to him with an exasperated and confused look. He looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the victim of the accident. "Go to the light, buddy. I know it might be too bright for your eyes but just walk towards it. It's gonna be okay."

I stood up with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Leading him." He said without looking up. He was still occupied with the squirrel.

"To where?" I was amused now.

"Squirrel Heaven." He answered with a smile.

"Oh really now?" I bit back a laugh. "What does Squirrel Heaven look like?"

"You know, filled with acorns. Big, golden gates with a big acorn stuck to it. Bright place, on the clouds." He replied as he stood up, wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Did you just describe the last part of Ice Age 2?" I cocked my head to the side. It sounded very familiar. I was sure that's where he got the picture in his head from.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember." He said. "That was a funny scene." He laughed.

"Too bad it's not funny now." I sighed and stared at the victim.

"It's not moving." Noah said, picking a twig from the sidewalk and poking it. "It's dead now."

"Hey, you're the one who led him to the light." I went to the front seat of the car and clicked a black button to open the trunk at the back of the car. I walked over and searched for something decent to put the squirrel in.

"What are you doing, mom?" Noah asked.

"Trying to find a decent thing to put it in." I told him. "Umbrellas'. Spare tire. Tool box. Car jack." I said as I dug through the trunk. I need to clean my car more often. "There it is!" I smiled, taking out the shoe box. I threw the shoes Alice bought me aside and put the box into good use.

"Time of death: 12:12pm." Noah said, glumly after glancing from his blue wristwatch.

"12:12pm?" I exclaimed. "We're late for the meeting!" I crouched down and carefully set the squirrel inside the shoe box. I closed the lid and put it in the back seat.

"What are you going to do with it?" Noah asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Bury it. I was thinking of the park. There are lots of trees there. It might like it." I told him my plan. I turned the key on the ignition and sped off to Noah's school.

"Like a funeral?" Noah bounced from his seat. "It can have flowers and speeches and poems and maybe we can let Aunt Alice arrange the whole thing. This is so exciting!"

"Noah, you're excited for someone's death." I chuckled.

"Oh right." He calmed down. "I'm going to be all sad for the rest of the day now." He turned his smile upside down.

"Whatever you say, honey." I shook my head.

When we arrived at school, there were only a couple of cars left. They were probably the teacher's. The school building was big. It had around 20 classes fit in one building. Noah's school reminded me like one of those schools you see in movies. The walls were painted with different pictures: from one with a picture of trees to one with a picture of a school. The lockers were on each side of the hallway and the water fountain in the corner. There was a sitting bench in front of a few classes.

"Here it is." Noah said from in front of me. He opened a red door and told me to go in. Noah's class only had seventeen fourth graders including him.

"Miss Swan," An elderly looking woman with faint blonde hair smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Miss Karen, Noah's class teacher. I'm glad you could make it today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm sorry we're late though." I stole a glance at Noah. "We had a few…complications." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No need to worry. Mister Cullen and his son, Derek hasn't even arrived yet." She said as I nodded my head. "Please sit down." She pointed to a chair in front of her desk. As I was just about to obey what she said, the door opened.

"Sorry we're late." A boy with glasses said. "I couldn't find my inhaler." He took his inhaler out of his pocket for proof.

"It's alright, Derek. Take a seat at the back. Now, where's your father?" Miss Karen asked.

"Right here." A velvet voice said behind me. I turned around to find who the voice belonged to and nearly fell off of the damn chair.

Standing a few feet away from me was a god. A Greek God. What was his name? Anodis? Adunis? Adonis? Yes, I was pretty sure his name was Adonis. He had untidy, copper like hair that looked like a bird's nest; it was _that_ messy. He was very tall. He had a lanky figure and a strong chin but the thing that attracted me the most to him was his expression. He looked like he had the world to carry on his shoulders.

"Miss Karen, Mrs. Swan, I apologize for my tardiness." He nodded his head once towards us.

"Its fine, Mister Cullen. Now if you would please sit down so that we could discuss your children' behavior." She motioned her hand to a chair next to me. He nodded his head again and took the seat next to me. I sucked in a breath and fisted both my hands.

"As you both know, I called you hear to discuss about how Derek and Noah hasn't been getting along with each other." She stared at the boys sitting a few desks behind us. "You see, when Derek first came into the class, they were acting perfectly normal with each other. They introduced themselves to each other and got along but after a week, they started to fight." She sighed, her eyes scanning mine and Mister Cullen's.

"And violence is never a part of the class. My class, in particular. After their second fight, other children in their class started to follow their lead. They thought that starting or picking a fight was alright and they wouldn't get into any sort of trouble." She entwined her fingers and leaned in closer to the desk as if she was about to whisper a secret.

"But the weird thing is, is that after one of their fights, they'd still talk to each other and tells each other answers to their pop quiz when I'm not looking." She smiled warmly at us. In less than a second, her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. She stood up and rushed over to the back of the class.

"That's it. Enough." She ordered. I turned around almost to find Derek's fist connecting with Noah's face. Mister Cullen and I stood up and hurried over to hold our sons' away from each other.

"What were you doing, Derek?" Mister Cullen all but shouted. But did that stop his son from trying to punch my son in the face? No. Noah was doing the same thing, really. I kept a good grip on him.

"Mom, let me go!" He ordered me. That only made my grip tighter. "Ow! Mom! You're hurting me!"

"Let me at him. Let me at him." Derek struggled to get free.

"Control yourself, Derek." Mister Cullen said through gritted teeth. Goose bumps appeared along my body after hearing his voice once again.

"Fine." Derek shouted at his father. He stopped straining against his father's hold and kept still. Soon after, Noah followed his lead. Even though they stopped, their eyes never left each other. Their glares kept going.

"See what I mean?" Miss Karen said from behind us.

"Noah, I am very disappointed in you." I stared at my son in the eyes. He gulped and looked down to his feet. "I am so sorry, Miss Karen. I swear, Noah will never have a repeat of that ever again. Right, Noah?" I nudged him in the stomach. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Do I have to?" He whispered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He sighed again and looked at Miss Karen in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen, Derek and I promise not to do that again." He finished with yet another sigh. Miss Karen replied with a soft smile and a simple head gesture.

"Good to know." I heard Mister Cullen mutter under his breath. I turned to him with an exasperated look.

"My son just apologized; I think your son should to." I had my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen. You too, No—" Derek apologized before his father clamped his mouth with his hand.

"Don't, Derek. It's pretty clear you didn't start the whole fight." He rolled his eyes as Derek looked up at him.

"Excuse me? Are you blaming the whole fight on my son?" I glared at him in the eyes. Wow. They were emerald green. They looked so pretty—What am I doing?

"Yes, I am." He said, straight forward.

"What the? It was your son who almost punched Noah in the face!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. He winced from the tone, along with Derek, Noah and Miss Karen.

"Yes, that is true but I'm pretty sure Derek didn't start the whole fight. It's something called self defense." He said calmly. This guy's starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm sure I've heard of this thing you call self defense. Couldn't your s—" I said, before he interrupted me.

"Derek was raised as a gentleman. He would never hit someone unless he had too." He stated. Did he just call my son a—Before I could even finish the thought, my mouth opened.

"Excuse me but Noah was also raised as a gentleman!"

"Psh. I'm sure he is." He scoffed and rolled his beautiful eyes at me before crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why you little!" I charged at him with my hands before me to strangle him. For a gorgeous guy, he sure is a pain in the ass.

"You just proved my point!" He shouted with alarmed eyes before my hands connected with this neck.

"This is so funny." Derek laughed as he hopped onto the desk Noah was sitting on.

"I know! My mom is never like this!" He smiled widely.

"My dad too!" Derek smiled back at him.

"Alright! Alright! That is enough! Cut if off!" Miss Karen yelled as she put both of her hands in between Mister Cullen –who was coughing while clutching to his throat—and I.

When Miss Karen finally got us both to cool down, the boys were pouting and slumping back onto their chairs, muttering about how the show was done while Mister Cullen was sending me a death glare as he gulped down the glass of water Miss Karen passed him. Sucker. He deserved it. Nobody insults my son and gets away with it. Next time, he'd probably think twice before saying something.

"Now I know why Noah and Derek are fighting, they're simply reflecting their parents' behavior." Miss Karen slammed her ruler down onto her desk, making Mister Cullen and I jump in our seats.

"I swear to God, I did not start the whole thing." I told her. "He started it!" I raised my voice and pointed my index finger to Mister Cullen who was sitting next to me.

"Me? I didn't do it! You were the one who strangled me!" He yelled. I could practically hear the boys laughing at the back.

"It's something called self defense!" I yelled back. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it again once what I said registered in his mind. I smirked.

"Enough is enough! That is it, you two! Detention for both of you!" She shouted at the both of us. My jaw fell, so did Mister Cullen's.

"What? You can't do that!" I stood up in defense.

"Yeah! I have things to do!" Mister Cullen repeated my actions.

"I can and I will. You both will sit here till three o'clock without making any noise." She said sternly. "If I find any of you sneaking out of this class, I will drag you back myself." I bet the boys were getting a kick out of this.

"Yeah, right." Mister Cullen rolled his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Joking." Miss Karen said through gritted teeth as she stared at Mister Cullen, who shrugged his shoulders. I turned back and mouthed Noah for help. He nodded his head and I sighed in relief.

"C'mon, Derek. I still have my lunch money with me. Let's go see if the cafeteria is still open." He opened the door and waited for Derek to reply.

"I still have mine too!" Derek ran to the door. "Race you there!"

"That's not fair! Bye, mom. See you later!" He exclaimed, closing the door shut.

"Thanks a lot, Noah." I shook my head.

"You may make yourself comfortable in the class and I expect for you to without making any noises. I will be at the teachers' lounge. I'll check up on you every hour till three." She said before she closed the door and left the two of us behind.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Mister Cullen sighed and scooted his chair to the back. "This is ridiculous. I'm going home." He stood up and walked to the back of the class to retrieve his coat.

"I wouldn't leave the class if I were you." I said in a sing-song voice. He rolled his eyes, yet again and opened the door.

"And fortunately for me, you're not." He stated before barging out of the class with a smirk.

_Bastard_, I thought in my head. That guy has an ego the size of this school. It was way too big for comfort. I wonder what's got his knickers in a twist? I wonder if he's a boxers or briefs kind of guy. I bet he wears boxers. _Whoa._ How'd I get in this topic? It took my mind a second to register that I am probably some sort of sick pervert.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" A smooth voice yelped in pain. Footsteps were heard from outside the class and then the door opened to reveal a Mister Cullen who was currently in pain as Miss Karen dragged him back into the class by pulling on his ear.

"Now stay here!" She shouted before the door was shut and the click of a lock was heard.

"Ow." Mister Cullen pouted, sitting down on a children's chair.

"I told you so." I smirked.

"Shut up, Swan." He raised his velvet voice.

The same velvet voice that gave me goose bumps all over my body, the same velvet voice that sent chills down my spine, the voice that belonged to the most gorgeous guy to ever walk this pla—

Aw hell.

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 4 should be up soon. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! So here is chapter 4. I'm in a great mood cause I just got my grade back from the college class I took last semester and I got an A- (I'm only 15) Anyway here is chapter 4 I hope u like it. I should finish chapter 5 sometime this weekend and should have it up on Monday. So on with the story!**

**Edward POV**

We were already late getting back to Derek's school, but he couldn't find his inhaler so we were searching for it.

"I'm sorry Derek but we have 2 go before we get any later."

"But dad what if I have Asthma attack? You know as a doctor I think you would understand how important it is."

"Derek I know it is important but you haven't had an attack in 6 months **(I don't know how often people have attacks so I'm just putting a number)** I don't think suddenly you will today."

"But did you hear how high the pollen count is today? I could have an attack any second."

"Derek it is the same as it was yesterday and did you have an attack? No you didn't. So let's go."

I grabbed my keys and started heading to the car. As soon as I got in to the car I saw Derek's inhaler on the seat.

"Did you leave it here on purpose so we would be late?"

With a guilty look he said "No?"

"You know what? You're already in trouble for the whole fighting thing and this doesn't help at all. Get in the car now."

I hated getting stern with him but sometimes I just had to.

When we arrived at school, there were only a couple of cars left. They were probably the teacher's. The school building was big. It had around 20 classes fit in one building. Derek's school reminded me like one of those schools you see in movies. The walls were painted with different pictures: from one with a picture of trees to one with a picture of a school. The lockers were on each side of the hallway and the water fountain in the corner. There was a sitting bench in front of a few classes.

"Here it is." Derek said from in front of me. He opened a red door and told me to go in. Derek's class only had seventeen fourth graders including him.

"Sorry we're late." Derek said. "I couldn't find my inhaler." He took his inhaler out of his pocket for proof.

"It's alright, Derek. Take a seat at the back. Now, where's your father?" Miss Karen asked.

"Right here." I said. A woman who I assumed was Noah's mother turned around in her seat and nearly fell off of the chair she was sitting in.

"Miss Karen, Mrs. Swan, I apologize for my tardiness." I nodded once head once towards them.

"Its fine, Mister Cullen. Now if you would please sit down so that we could discuss your children' behavior." She motioned her hand to a chair next to me. I nodded my head again and took the seat next to Noah's Mother.

"As you both know, I called you hear to discuss about how Derek and Noah have not been getting along with each other." She stared at the boys sitting a few desks behind us. "You see, when Derek first came into the class, they were acting perfectly normal with each other. They introduced themselves to each other and got along but after a week, they started to fight." She sighed, her eyes scanning mine and Mrs. Swan.

"And violence is never a part of the class. My class, in particular. After their second fight, other children in their class started to follow their lead. They thought that starting or picking a fight was alright and they wouldn't get into any sort of trouble." She entwined her fingers and leaned in closer to the desk as if she was about to whisper a secret.

"But the weird thing is, is that after one of their fights, they'd still talk to each other and tells each other answers to their pop quiz when I'm not looking." She smiled warmly at us. In less than a second, her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. She stood up and rushed over to the back of the class.

"That's it. Enough." She ordered. I turned around almost to find Derek's fist connecting with Noah's face. Mrs. Swan and I stood up and hurried over to hold our sons' away from each other.

"What were you doing, Derek?" I all but shouted. But did that stop my son from trying to punch Noah in the face? No. Noah was doing the same thing, really. I kept a good grip on Derek.

"Mom, let me go!" Noah ordered her. That only made her grip tighter. "Ow! Mom! You're hurting me!"

"Let me at him. Let me at him." Derek struggled to get free.

"Control yourself, Derek." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Derek shouted at me. He stopped straining against my hold and kept still. Soon after, Noah followed his lead. Even though they stopped, their eyes never left each other. Their glares kept going.

"See what I mean?" Miss Karen said from behind us.

"Noah, I am very disappointed in you." Mrs. Swan stared at her son in the eyes. He gulped and looked down to his feet. "I am so sorry, Miss Karen. I swear, Noah will never have a repeat of that ever again. Right, Noah?" She nudged him in the stomach. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Do I have to?" He whispered.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He sighed again and looked at Miss Karen in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen, Derek and I promise not to do that again." He finished with yet another sigh. Miss Karen replied with a soft smile and a simple head gesture.

"Good to know." I muttered under my breath. She turned to me with an exasperated look.

"My son just apologized; I think your son should to." She had her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen. You too, No—" Derek apologized before I clamped his mouth with my hand.

"Don't, Derek. It's pretty clear you didn't start the whole fight." I rolled my eyes as Derek looked up at me.

"Excuse me? Are you blaming the whole fight on my son?" She glared at me in the eyes. Wow. Her eyes are a chocolate brown. They looked so pretty—What am I doing?

"Yes, I am." I said, straight forward.

"What the? It was your son who almost punched Noah in the face!" She shrieked at the top of my lungs. I winced from the tone, along with Derek, Noah and Miss Karen.

"Yes, that is true but I'm pretty sure Derek didn't start the whole fight. It's something called self defense." I said calmly.

"I'm sure I've heard of this thing you call self defense. Couldn't your s—" She said, before I interrupted her.

"Derek was raised as a gentleman. He would never hit someone unless he had too." I stated.

"Excuse me but Noah was also raised as a gentleman!"

"Psh. I'm sure he is." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her before crossing my arms on my chest.

"Why you little!" She charged at me with her hands before herself to strangle him.

"You just proved my point!" I shouted with alarmed eyes before her hands connected with my neck.

"This is so funny." Derek laughed as he hopped onto the desk Noah was sitting on.

"I know! My mom is never like this!" He smiled widely.

"My dad too!" Derek smiled back at him.

"Alright! Alright! That is enough! Cut if off!" Miss Karen yelled as she put both of her hands in between me–who was coughing while clutching to his throat—and Mrs. Swan.

When Miss Karen finally got us both to cool down, the boys were pouting and slumping back onto their chairs, muttering about how the show was done while I was sending Mrs. Swan a death glare as I gulped down the glass of water Miss Karen passed me. That is seriously crazy. I completely understand why Derek doesn't like Noah

"Now I know why Noah and Derek are fighting, they're simply reflecting their parents' behavior." Miss Karen slammed her ruler down onto her desk, making Mrs. Swan and I jump in our seats.

"I swear to God, I did not start the whole thing." Mrs. Swan told her. "He started it!" She raised her voice and pointed her index finger to me who was sitting next to her.

"Me? I didn't do it! You were the one who strangled me!" I yelled. I could practically hear the boys laughing at the back.

"It's something called self defense!" She yelled back. I opened my mouth to reply but closed it again once what she said registered in my mind. She smirked.

"Enough is enough! That is it, you two! Detention for both of you!" She shouted at the both of us. My jaw fell, so did Mrs. Swan's.

"What? You can't do that!" She stood up in defense.

"Yeah! I have things to do!" I repeated her actions.

"I can and I will. You both will sit here till three o'clock without making any noise." She said sternly. "If I find any of you sneaking out of this class, I will drag you back myself." I bet the boys were getting a kick out of this.

"Yeah, right." I rolled his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Joking." Miss Karen said through gritted teeth as she stared at me, who shrugged my shoulders. I turned back and mouthed Derek for help. He nodded his head and I sighed in relief.

"C'mon, Derek. I still have my lunch money with me. Let's go see if the cafeteria is still open." He opened the door and waited for Derek to reply.

"I still have mine too!" Derek ran to the door. "Race you there!"

"That's not fair! Bye, mom. See you later!" He exclaimed, closing the door shut.

"Thanks a lot, Noah." She shook her head.

"You may make yourself comfortable in the class and I expect for you to without making any noises. I will be at the teachers' lounge. I'll check up on you every hour till three." She said before she closed the door and left the two of us behind.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, I sighed and scooted my chair to the back. "This is ridiculous. I'm going home." I stood up and walked to the back of the class to retrieve my coat.

"I wouldn't leave the class if I were you." She said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes, yet again and opened the door.

"And fortunately for me, you're not." I stated before barging out of the class with a smirk.

_Jerk_, I thought in my head. That girl has an ego the size of this school. It was way too big for comfort. I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist? I was thinking of what kind of underwear she wears when I felt a tug on my ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped in pain. I was currently in pain as Miss Karen dragged me back into the class by pulling on my ear.

"Now stay here!" She shouted before the door was shut and the click of a lock was heard.

"Ow." I pouted, sitting down on a children's chair.

"I told you so." She smirked.

"Shut up, Swan." I raised my voice.

Well I was stuck here with most beautiful girl in the world. Wow! Did I just think that?

Aw hell.

**Hope you liked it and I should have chapter 5 up Monday sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! For those of you who were disappointed with chapter four I am sorry. I'm the type of person who wonders what someone else was thinking during that moment. I will try to not to have the same chapters over again with a different POV. So for those of you who do like the story, thank you very much. If there are mistakes in my grammar or spelling or whatever feel free to tell me. Also if you think I am putting too much Edward and Bella and not enough other characters please tell me. On that note I have an idea where this story is going to go, but if anyone has an idea please feel free to tell me. I know I am the writer, but I would love to have my readers input. Ok I think I have made this long enough and I hope you like chapter five.**

**Bella POV**

"Well I guess we are stuck here for three hours we might as well try to figure out what is going on with our sons and find a way to stop it." I said. I didn't like this man that much but I completely apposed of Noah getting into fights.

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't try to kill me again." Mr. Cullen stated.

"I'll try my hardest." I said very snidely.

What is with this guy? He seems to know which buttons to push to annoy me without knowing me. Usually only my ex-husband Jacob could do that. I don't know whatever I saw in him. I know at one point I loved him, but when he started to put his music before Noah and I. Well I'm sorry I don't care how cute and funny you are but family is what matters most to me and I guess Jacob and I just were just too young for it to last. Last I heard he was with some actress or whatever she was named Tanya something in Chicago. I just wish he cared a little more for Noah. Every Summer he says they will do something for a couple of weeks and Noah gets so happy, but before it happens Jacob calls saying he has a gig or something else has come up and then I have to be the one to tell Noah it isn't happening. After that he puts on a smile acting like it doesn't matter but I know how crushed he is every time.

"Mrs. Swan?" I hear Mr. Cullen call me.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry to pry but you had this very far off look on your face, like you were miles away from this classroom."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about Noah's father." I don't know why I told him that. I just felt like maybe I could trust him.

"Oh. Is there a reason Mr. Swan could not make to the meeting?"

"Yes. Not that is any of your business but he isn't with us anymore and his name is Black not Swan."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize he passed away."

"What?"

"You said he wasn't with you anymore I assumed because he passed away."

"No Jacob is very much alive. I meant as in he doesn't live with us anymore. He and I got divorced when Noah was three. He is living with some girl named Tanya something in Chicago."

"Wait is it Tanya Denali?" Mr. Cullen asked me. How did he know who Tanya is?

"Um yes I believe so. How do you know her?"

"Tanya is my ex-wife. She and I got divorced when Derek was two."

"Wow. I can't believe are exes are going out. Is that weird or what?"

"Yes Mrs. Swan it is weird."

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" He asked.

"Mrs. Swan. I'm not married anymore so it is Miss Swan. Also I would prefer if you would call me Bella."

"Alright I will call you Bella if you call me Edward instead of Mr. Cullen."

"That seems fair enough. By the way I like Edward it suits you well."

"Thank you. I think Bella suits you well. You know Bella means beautiful in Italian which is what you are Bella."

With that I blushed so much. How is it that this guy could be a complete jerk one minute and then do a complete one eighty and actually be very sweet and make me blush like a thirteen year old school girl who just got noticed by here crush?

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"It is nothing."

"Please tell me anyway. I know whatever can give you that far off look is important enough."

"Well please don't get upset, but I was wondering how you could do a complete one eighty. When you first got here I thought you were a complete jerk and now I think you are a pretty decent guy." I really hope I didn't offend him. It was nice when we were just talking liking human beings instead of yelling at each other.

"Bella you can stop biting your lip, you did not offend me. I'm glad you told me."

"Really?"

"Of course I'm not mad you foolish girl. I'm not going to get mad just because you spoke your mind. Especially when you are right, I was a bit of a jerk before. I was very upset that Derek was fighting and I was afraid this move was a huge mistake."

"Edward one thing I can't figure out is how Derek and Noah can go from punching each other to then acting like best friends."

"I have also been wondering about that."

"You don't think they were doing it on purpose do you?" I asked him.

"Why would do something like that?"

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure on this, but one theory that I have since finding out that you are also single is maybe they thought they could set us up."

"You know what Bella?"

"What Edward?"

"That actually makes sense and I think you might be right about that."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"Well I was going to ask before if you would want to go out to dinner sometime, but at the same time I would like to mess with my son a bit first."

"First I would love to go to dinner, but let us first mess with our children then we will go from there. Deal?"

"Deal. So I think we should act like we detest each other and we want nothing more than to push the other one of a cliff. What do you think about that?"

"I like your idea Cullen."

"Thank you Swan."

With that we started laughing and we didn't stop until we heard a cough at the front of the room. We looked up to see Miss Karen standing there.

"Well the first hour is up and since it seems like you too are bonding so much I will let you go early." Miss Karen told us.

"Oh thank you Miss Karen. I have to get back to the hospital." Edward said.

"Miss Karen before you leave I want to run this idea by you." I looked at Edward to make sure it was okay with him. At first he was confused but then he understood and gave me a no to say go on.

"Yes Miss Swan what is it?"

"Well Edward and I thought it was weird that Noah and Derek were going from punching each other to acting like best friends."

"Yes I also thought that was odd." Miss Karen said.

"Bella and I realized that since we are both single that maybe they were hoping that if they fought and got in trouble then maybe Bella and I would fall for each other and then they would be brothers."

"Yes I see what you mean." Miss Karen said.

"Edward and I had the idea to mess with them a bit and act like we detested one another."

"What are you two getting at?" Miss Karen asked.

"Do you think it would be okay if we did that or would it hurt your class to much?" Edward asked.

"How about you give it a try and if it seems to hurt my class I will let the two of you know and you will stop. Are you two okay with that?" Miss Karen asked us.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"Very well you two can go now."

"Thank you Miss Karen." I said.

With that Edward and I headed towards the cafeteria to find our sons.

"Edward if you want I can take Derek off your hands this afternoon while you go to the hospital."

"Thank you Bella. Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?"

"I'm sure Edward."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" He asked me.

"I'm an editor and work from home mostly so I can spend more time with Noah."

"Thank you Bella. I hate leaving Derek by himself to much while I am at the hospital."

"If you ever need a place for Derek to go just call and he is always welcome."

"Thank you Bella. I really mean it."

"It is no problem. The boys seem to mostly get along."

With that we entered the cafeteria and spotted the boys.

"Ok boys it is time to go." I said.

"But mom it isn't three o'clock yet."

"I know that. Miss Karen decided to let us go early."

"Oh um ok? So what happened in your detention?" Derek asked us.

"Nothing. Right Mrs. Swan?" Edward said.

"Right Mr. Cullen. We didn't talk we just sat there."

"Derek I have to go to the hospital so Mrs. Swan said she will take you."

"So I get to hang with Noah some more?" Derek asked his father.

"Yes you get hang out with Noah longer. Oh Mrs. Swan try to not kill my son."

"Hey! Remember I raised my own son!"

"Barely." Edward said. Ugh this guy knew how to push my buttons.

"What is that supposed to mean Cullen?" I sneered.

"What it means Swan, is that if you had raised Noah well enough we wouldn't be here today." He sneered back.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"If you are going to act like this I don't want you and Derek near me and Noah!" I yelled at him.

"Fine with me!" Edward yelled back.

"Noah get your stuff we are going."

After Noah gathered his stuff he and I left Edward and Derek in the Cafeteria and went to the car. We drove home in silence. As soon as we got inside I went upstairs and started crying. I know on some level what Edward said was just part of the pay back to our sons, but it still hurt so much.

**Ok so that is all for now. Um yeah I hope you like it. Don't worry Edward and Bella do make up and get back together, but there is 75% chance there will be ex drama at some point. Ok if you have any comments or whatever let me know.**

**Bye for now,**

**HBGPRrvateSkoolPrincess 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am so sorry it has been sooooo long since I updated. I was really busy this past couple of weeks. On the bright side I'm on summer brake so I will update quicker. I think this is all I have to say. So on with the story!**

**Noah POV**

"I can't believe how well our plan is working out." I said to Derek on the way to the cafeteria.

"I know what you mean. I thought we would have to fight more." Derek said.

When Derek first arrived we realized that both of our parents are single and since we became best friends we thought it would be awesome if we were brothers. So we came up with a plan to fight and then Miss Karen would contact our parents and then they would meet and fall in love and then Derek and I would be brothers.

"Are you sure they will fall for each other?" Derek asked me.

"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they fall in love?" I asked.

"Well what is your mom isn't over your dad or what if they don't have as much in common as we think they do?"

"Derek, trust me it will all work out. They have three hours to get to know each other and fall in love."

We spent the next hour talking about what it would be like to be brothers. We stopped talking when we heard the door open and our parents walked in.

"Ok boys it is time to go." Mom said.

"But mom it isn't three o'clock yet." I said.

"I know that. Miss Karen decided to let us go early."

"Oh um ok? So what happened in your detention?" Derek asked them.

"Nothing. Right Mrs. Swan?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Right Mr. Cullen. We didn't talk we just sat there."

"Derek I have to go to the hospital so Mrs. Swan said she will take you."

"So I get to hang with Noah some more?" Derek asked his father.

"Yes you get hang out with Noah longer. Oh Mrs. Swan try to not kill my son."

"Hey! Remember I raised my own son!"

"Barely." Edward said. Uh oh looks like our plan didn't work as well as we wanted it to.

"What is that supposed to mean Cullen?" My mom sneered.

"What it means Swan, is that if you had raised Noah well enough we wouldn't be here today." He sneered back.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"If you are going to act like this I don't want you and Derek near me and Noah!" She yelled at him.

"Fine with me!" Mr. Cullen yelled back.

"Noah get your stuff we are going."

What? Are plan didn't work? I thought it was fool proof. Nothing was going to stop it. I looked at Derek with a confused look and when he looked at me he had the same look on his face. With that my mom and I left going back to our house. When we got inside she went up to her room and started crying. I really hope that what Derek and I planned didn't crush my mother too much.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I hurt Bella like that. Why did I have to be so stupid? Of course I think she did a great job raising Noah. I had only said that so we could mess with the kids, but seeing her face after I said it hurt me so much.

"Dad, can we get going?" Derek asked me taking me out of my daze.

"Yeah let's go. I'll drop you off and then I'm going to go to the hospital. Okay?"

"Yeah that is fine."

The drive home was silent. I just kept thinking about Bella and how hurt she looked. I wished I had gotten her number so I could call and apologize to her. I know I have only known her for a couple of hours but it hurts me that I hurt her. When we pulled up to the house I told Derek that I would be home in a couple of hours and that if he needed anything to call my cell. After I saw that he got inside I drove off to the hospital.

I had to get Bella out of mind for a little bit.

"Hey Eddie! What is up with the long face?" My coworker Emmett asked me. Honestly I have no idea how the guy got through medical school. I mean he was a perfectly good doctor, but half the time he acts as if he was six.

"Emmett how many times have I asked you not to call me Eddie?"

"I don't know how many times?"

"Can you please just stop?"

"Okay Edward. You ruin all my fun. Now why do you look like someone killed your puppy? Wait no one really killed you puppy right?"

"I don't have a puppy."

"Because someone killed it?" What is with him and the stupid questions.

"I never had a puppy."

"Oh ok. So then why do you look so upset?"

"I met a girl-" Before I could continue he interrupted me.

"So? You should be happy not sad."

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh then please continue."

"I met a girl and she is absolutely beautiful, but I said something and I think I ruined my chance with her."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. What does she look like?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well depending on what she looks like I might be able to help you win her back."

"Ok well she has shiny brown hair and chocolate eyes that I could stair into all day. She is pale, but on her it works. Also she has curves in all the right places. All I want to do when I see her is grab her kiss her all over. Do you believe in soul mates?" I know that I just met her, but deep down I knew we were meant to be.

"Wow she sounds hot. If I wasn't dating Rose I would try to find this girl. Yes I believe in soul mates. Rose is mine."

"She also has the most perfect name to match her beauty."

"What is it?"

"Bella Swan." After I told Emmett her name he started laughing.

"Emmett? What is so funny?"

"Eddie my man I know exactly how to get Bella to forgive you."

I was so happy to know that he could help me I didn't care that he had called me Eddie.

"How can I get her to forgive me?"

"Well it just happens that I know Bella."

"You do? How do you know her?"

"Well Bella happens to be my younger sister."

"What? Your Bella's brother?"

"Yes, and if there is one thing I know is how to get on Bella's soft side. Trust me when we were growing up I had teased Bella so much, but she always found it in her heart to forgive me."

"If you could get Bella to forgive me I will owe you for life."

"Well I actually have a plan and I am more than sure it will work out."

"Ok tell me what it is."

As Emmett told me his plan I kept thinking that I hoped this would work. I couldn't wait to see Bella again, and tell her how deeply sorry I am.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think Emmett's plan and I will give you a preview of chapter 7. Ok it if there are mistakes or whatever I'm sorry. I don't have a beta and I usually write late at night. That is when my mind comes alive with ideas and what not. Also I should hopefully have chapter 7 up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Hearts,**

**HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't written in months and I am sooooo sorry. I had a crazy summer and I had writer's block, but I finally got unblocked and I think this is a VERY exciting chapter. I only looked over it once so I am sorry for any mistakes. Also I'm not that great with spelling so I was wondering if somebody would like to beta this story. If so let me know in a private message thanks! Ok with that let us get on with the story!**

BPOV

Noah and I were driving over to my brother Emmett's house. He had called earlier saying that a friend of his was having dinner at his place with him and his girlfriend Rosalie and he wanted me and Noah to come. At first I had been reluctant saying I wasn't in the mood to meet people. I wasn't about to tell him that all I wanted to do was dig a hole in my backyard and die. I know that Emmett can be a tad overprotective of me and I didn't want him hunting down Edward and killing him.

"Mom?" Hearing Noah pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes honey?"

"You know you just drove passed Uncle Emmett's house?"

"Shoot! Sorry, I'm a bit distracted."

"Yeah I could tell."

I turned the car around and parked on the street noticing a silver Volvo also in front of Emmett's house. I guess Emmett's friend is already here. Noah and I got out of the car and started to walk up the path. When we got to the door I rang the doorbell. After a moment or so Rosalie answered the door.

"Hello Rose."

"Hello Bella and Noah. Emmett is in the living room watching baseball with Edward. Dinner should be ready in a few if you want to go tell Emmett."

Wait did Rose just say Edward? No she couldn't have I must be dreaming or it must be another Edward.

"Thanks Rose. I'll let him know."

I started walking towards the living room and I could hear cheering. I guess whatever team Emmett is for rooting is winning.

"Hey Emmett. How is your team doing?"

"Bella-boo it is so good to see you!" With that Emmett picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Emmett…..can't…..breathe." I heard chuckling coming from the direction of the other couch.

"Oh sorry I forgot how weak you are."

"Hey! I'm not weak you are just too strong for your own good."

"Sure whatever you say Bells. Oh by the way this is my friend Edward Cullen. We work at the hospital together."

"Emmett, Edward and I met earlier today."

"Oh I know. Edward told me what happened and he asked me for help."

"Hold on a second. Edward? Did you know Emmett was my brother?"

"Not when we talked earlier, but when I got to the hospital Emmet could tell I was upset and against my better judgment I told him about you and afterwards he told me you were related and he came up with the plan to help me get you back."

_Get me back? So did that mean he was sorry about what he had said?_

"Yes, Bella, I am completely sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"Ha Ha yes Bella-bop you did."

I had completely forgotten Emmett was in the room, but I did not want him to hear all I had to say to Edward.

"Edward would you like to take a quick walk before dinner with me?"

"I'd love to Bella."

Great! I really thought there were a lot of things we had to talk about.

"Emmett if we aren't back before dinner is ready eat without us."

"Sure Bellerina."

EPOV

"Sure Bellerina."

Bella and I grabbed our coats and headed out.

"Bella, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. I…..I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm not going to say it didn't hurt me, but I think that maybe we can past it."

"Ok well where do we go from here?"

"Maybe we could try being friends for a bit and then go from there? I need to know I can fully trust you."

"I completely understand Bella, and I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust back." I wish we could be more then that but I understand why she wouldn't trust me right away.

I looked up and saw that we were at a playground. I had always loved swings ever since I was a little boy.

"Ms. Swan? Would you care to accompany me on the swings?" I asked her. I knew I was being formal, but I didn't care if I sounded silly as long as I was being silly with Bella.

"I would love to Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile as she tried to hold back a laugh.

She sat down on the swing and I stood behind her and pushed her. We were silent for a bit, but after a couple of minutes I decided to ask her about herself. I figured if we were going to try this whole "friends" thing I should know a bit about her.

"Bella would you like to play 20 questions?"

"Ha Ha why?"

"Well I think if we are going to try being friends we should get 2 know each other and what way is better than 20 questions."

"Okay, sure let's play."

"Great! What is your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day."

"What is it today?"

"Green?"

BPOV

"Green?" ! **(What she said was Shitake mushrooms on whole wheat and rye. I started saying it awhile ago and I felt like adding it.)** I can't believe I said that. Please don't question the fact I sounded like I was asking a question. Please please please!

"Why did you sound unsure?" Grrrrr he questioned. Ok just act casual about it.

"What? No I didn't you're crazy." Real smooth Bella.

"Bella?" Sorry Bella isn't in right now she is out jumping off a cliff because she sounded like a complete idiot in front of a really hot guy.

"Bella you don't sound like an idiot."

again! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did and what about mushrooms? Bella are you alright?"

"Yep I'm great!" He didn't look convinced at all.

"Ok then. So what were you talking about with mushrooms?"

"Oh that is my long way of coursing without actually doing it. I started saying when Noah was just starting to talk. I didn't want him cursing as a baby."

"Nice, but have you ever met Emmett. I don't think he was that much help."

"No he wasn't. I yelled a lot that first year, but then he met Rose and she yelled at him for me."

"Rose really seems great for him."

"Yes she is. She knows how to keep him in line."

"How long have they been dating?"

"About 3 years. By the way Mr. Cullen you only have 15 questions left."

"What how is that possible?"

"14 now and it is possible because you kept asking me about the mushroom thing and then about Rose and Em."

"Ok fine I guess I will have to be more careful about what I ask you. What is your favorite type of candy?"

"Anything that has chocolate and peanut butter."

"Interesting, what is your favorite food?"

"Sushi, my favorite kind is Philly rolls."

"What is your favorite type of ice cream?"

"Chocolate with peanut butter. The two together is like a drug for me I just love them mixed so much."

What is your favorite book?"

"Love's Labour's Lost."

"I've never heard of it. What is it about?"

"Well it is about, The King of Navarre and his three lords, Berowne, Longaville, and Dumaine, swear an oath to scholarship, which includes fasting and avoiding contact with women for three years. They receive a letter from Don Armado, a Spaniard visiting the King's court, telling them that he has caught Costard, a fool, and Jaquenetta, a country wench, consorting in the park. The King announces Costard's sentence, and he and the lords go off to begin their oath. Don Armado confesses to Moth, his page, that he has fallen in love with Jaquenetta. He writes her a letter that he asks Costard to deliver. Meanwhile, the Princess of France has arrived to visit the King. Because of his oath, however, the King cannot receive the Princess and her party at his court; he and his lords must visit them at their camp outside the castle. The three lords fall in love with the three ladies, as does the King with the Princess. Berowne gives Costard a letter to deliver to Rosaline, but Costard accidentally switches it with the letter from Don Armado to Jaquenetta. When he gives Berowne's letter to Jaquenetta, she brings it to the learned Holofernes and Sir Nathaniel to read for her. They tell her that the letter was meant for someone else and to deliver it to the King. Berowne watches the King from a hiding spot as he reads about his love for the Princess. Longaville enters, and the King hides as well; he and Berowne observe Longaville reading of his love for Maria. Dumaine enters, Longaville hides, and all _three_ see Dumaine reading an ode he has written to Katherine. Longaville advances and tells Dumaine that he is not alone in love. The King then advances and scolds the two men for breaking their oath. Berowne advances and reveals that the King is in love as well. Jaquenetta arrives and gives Berowne the letter, which he rips up. However, Dumaine picks up a piece of the letter with Berowne's name on it, and Berowne confesses that he is in love as well. The four men decide to court their women. The King and his lords arrive at the Princess's pavilion dressed as Muscovites. The women heed Boyet's prior warnings and decide to switch favors, so that the men will mistake them for each other. After the men leave and reappear as themselves, the women reveal their prank. They all watch a show of the Nine Worthies, performed by Don Armado, Sir Nathaniel, and Holofernes. A messenger arrives to tell the Princess that her father has died, and she prepares to return to France. The women tell their suitors to seek them again in a year, and the play ends with their departure. **(Ok so just so you know I took this from Spark Notes if you haven't seen or read the play I suggest you do it is honestly my favorite piece from Shakespeare.)** It is an amazing story."

"Wow that is incredible. Who wrote it?"

"William Shakespeare. Ever since I was a little girl I have loved Shakespeare and his work."

"Are you a theater dork?"

"Yes I am. From the age of 10-17 I had a dream to move to New York or California to become an actress."

"Why didn't you?"

"I met Jacob and I felt I was in love with him so I decided to marry him and stay here and then I got pregnant."

"I'm sorry you didn't get your dream."

"It's fine. I love my life like it is. I have an amazing son that I love more than anything plus I live close to Em and I get to see him all the time."

"Still don't you ever what would have happened if you had pursued your dream?"

"Some I do, but honestly I am happy with my life and what I have."

"Bella would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

Before I could answer I heard a voice from my past calling my name. I look out into the night and saw the last person I ever expected to see.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

"I want to come back to you and Noah. I love you Bella."

**Thank you so much for reading the story and I understand if anyone is mad that it took me FOREVER to update. My life has just been so crazy anyway like I said before if anyone would like to beta let me know. I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks!**

**Kira 3**


End file.
